Himself
by SkyGem
Summary: Harry takes his daughter to the park one day, and meets a boy there that he can't help but feel a connection to. There's something inexplicably familiar about this boy, but Harry can't figure out what exactly it is. One-shot.


Summary: Harry takes his daughter to the park one day, and meets a boy there that he can't help but feel a connection to. There's something inexplicably familiar about this boy, but Harry can't figure out what exactly it is.

SkyGem: Well, I don't really have much to say...just that I hope you all like this little drabble!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or HP.

* * *

"Hey! Lils! Don't run so fast! You're going to-"

And before thirty-two-year-old Harry Potter could finish his sentence, his four-year-old daughter, one Lily Luna Potter, caught her foot on a crack, causing her to fall gracelessly to the ground.

"Trip..." he finished lamely, running up to help her to her feet.

"D-Daddy," sobbed the little girl, immediately attaching herself to him and crying up a storm.

Letting out a small sigh – he'd known this would happen – Harry picked up his daughter and carried her over to one of the benches, whispering soothing words to her.

Upon inspecting her injured knee, Harry was relieved to see that it was only a shallow scrape, and was just wondering whether he could get away with healing it when he felt someone approaching.

Looking up, the man saw in front of him a younger male, about nineteen-years-old, smiling kindly and reaching out a band-aid.

Taken aback for a second by his appearance, Harry quickly snapped himself out of it and accepted the band-aid, returning the younger male's smile.

"Thank you," he said before looking down to put the band-aid on his daughter's scrape, and giving her a reassuring smile.

Once she replied with a watery smile, he set her down, and she immediately ran off towards the playground not too far from where Harry was sitting, with a shout from her father to not run too fast lest she fall down again.

"I'm sorry, but would you mind if I sat down?" asked a kind, slightly accented voice, and Harry realized with a start that the boy from before was still there.

"Sure," he replied, trying to hide his embarrassment at not having noticed that the boy had left.

As the boy sat down beside him, Harry took a moment to study him; he was wearing an extremely expensive-looking suit, was a bit on the short side, slender, with eyes and hair of the exact same shade, a beautiful, warm brown. The boy's hair looked soft as down and stuck up all over the place, and his eyes were wide and innocent, but there was something there, lurking beneath the surface.

Harry, for some reason, found this boy strangely familiar, but couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Your daughter is absolutely adorable," stated the boy in his accented voice, a polite smile on his face, and Harry was snapped out of his reverie.

Smiling proudly, Harry nodded in agreement, saying, "She looks just like her mother, who is currently ferrying our two older sons around."

The younger male laughed, saying, "Oh, I know that feeling."

This sparked a bit of curiosity in Harry, who suddenly felt himself asking, "You have younger siblings?"

His companion smiled and nodded, saying, "I'm not related to them by blood, but I definitely count them as a part of my family. They're the ones over there, by the swings."

Looking over to where his companion was pointing, Harry saw two children, both about ten-years-old, laughing and chatting happily. One was a boy with very curly hair and a cow print shirt, and the other was a girl with a rather large forehead and her hair tied in twin braids.

"There's one more, but he's somewhere else today."

"They're very cute," said Harry, returning the compliment.

Now it was time for the stranger to grin proudly, and when Harry saw that smile, he decided he liked this guy; he was honest and friendly in a way that you rarely saw in people his age. But there was also something about him that seemed so out of place.

Then, his curiosity getting the better of him again, Harry looked over at the younger male, asking, "I'm sorry if I seem intrusive but, you're not from around here, are you? I don't think I've seen you before…"

"Ah," replied the other boy, smiling widely, "We're actually only here for business. I'm meeting a business partner later, but before then, I had some free time, so I decided to take the kids out."

"A business meeting? In Godric's Hollow?" asked Harry, thoroughly amused.

"Why not?" asked the other male, an impish smile on his face. "I'm much less likely to get mobbed by rabid fangirls here than in a large city."

"Rabid fangirls?" repeated Harry, and he couldn't help the shudder that ran up his spine at that word.

His companion let out a laugh, saying, "I see you have some experience."

Shaking his head to get horrible memories out, Harry grimaced at the younger male, saying, "I'd rather not talk about that."

This caused the other male to laugh, saying, "Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. I-"

Suddenly, though, he was cut off by the shrill ring of a cell phone.

The male grimaced immediately upon hearing the ringing, and took out his cell phone with an almost resigned expression on his face.

Wondering who it could be to make his new friend show that expression, Harry listened curiously to the side of the conversation that he could hear, but he was disappointed to realize that his companion was speaking in Italian.

Throughout the whole conversation, the younger male had a resigned expression on his face, as if he had been expecting the call.

When he finally hung up, he looked over at Harry, his expression apologetic.

"Looks like I'll have to take my leave, now," he said. "That was one of my secretaries. Apparently my guardians can't go one hour without me there to stop them from destroying one of our mansions. Goodbye, umm…"

"Harry," replied Harry, "Harry Potter."

His friend smiled in reply, saying, "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. It was a pleasure talking to you, Harry."

"You too," said Harry, smiling.

Shooting him one last smile, Tsuna turned back to the playground, calling out, "Lambo! I-Pin! It's time to leave!"

Both kids bounded over, throwing themselves at Tsuna.

"That lasted a lot longer than I thought it would," said I-Pin with a laugh, hugging her older brother figure from one side.

"A whole forty-five minutes! I think it's a new record!" added Lambo with a nod and a cheeky grin on his face, standing on Tsuna's other side with both arms wrapped around him.

Tsuna just laughed at their words before ushering them up to a limo with an odd crest on its side that had just pulled up to the curb.

Harry watched them go with fascination.

It was obvious, even with his young age, that Tsuna must be a very successful businessman; if Harry wasn't mistaken, that crest belonged to the Vongola, one of the richest families in the world.

But that wasn't what had surprised him the most.

Because as the boy walked away with his two younger sibling figures, Harry finally realized what had seemed so familiar about Tsuna.

It was his eyes.

Tsuna had the eyes of someone who had been forced to grow up way before his time; someone who'd had the weight of the world resting on his young shoulders, and had lived to tell the tale; someone who had would never forget the horrors he had witnessed.

Reflected in those honest, open brown eyes, Harry had seen a boy so very similar to himself.

* * *

SkyGem: So…that's it! Hehe, I'd just like to say that, while Harry did have to save the world and defeat Voldemort and all that, I believe Tsuna had it harder…he had to save not only their world, but every other parallel world in existence when he was fighting Byakuran, so…yeah…and not to mention that Tsuna is still fighting every day to change the mafia while Harry, at this point in his life, is in the process of his "happily ever after." Lol, I'm not trying to pick any fights, though XD Just giving my opinion. Feel free come up with an argument if you'd like. I love debates.

Anyways! This idea just came to me one day 'cause I was thinking about "Forgive But Never Forget" (which is based off an HP fanfic cliché about Harry being sent to Azkaban, but instead of Harry, it's Tsuna, and instead of Azkaban, it's Vendicare) and I realized just how similar these two are. I mean, both alone for most of their lives until someone comes in and turns everything on its head, and both had to save the world. Hehe, there are more, but this AN is getting too long, so I'll just stop for now XD. Don't forget to leave a review! Ciao!

P.S. Sorry that neither TatSO or RaF were updated…school and homework have turned me into a liar :'(. I'll see when I have time to update the two, but I don't know when that'll be…not gonna give y'all any dates 'cause I don't wanna disappoint you again. Just know that it's some time soon.


End file.
